Random Run-In
by Sonic Squid
Summary: A couple years after high school graduation, everyone had moved on. But when Danny runs into his old teacher, Mr. Lancer, they start catching up on the 'good 'ol times'. One-Shot no PP.
**A/N: Does anyone else start reading a fanfic and get an idea for another fanfic while reading that one even though it has nothing to do with what you're reading? No? Just me? Okay then...**

 **Summery: A couple years after high school graduation, everyone had moved on. But when Danny runs into his old teacher, Mr. Lancer, they start catching up on the 'good 'oi times'. One-Shot no PP.**

 **Disclaimer: If I were Butch Hartman, my name would be Butch Hartman. Sadly it is not, get the hint? Basically I don't own Danny Phantom and, although I wish I could, I never will. Get it? Got it? Good.**

 **And, yes, this is a revealed fic. I just love writing them too much!**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

Danny Fenton, now 19 years old and getting ready to start college, walked down the street with his two friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

They hadn't changed much personality wise but their looks had changed a bit from when they were in High School.

Danny still had on his white and red t-shirt and jeans but now he wore a black hoodie over the shirt. His hair had grown out so it covered his eyes more and he had to move it out of his face constantly. He began to get his dad's height over the years and now was taller than both his friends. He went from 5'2 to 5'8. He was pretty happy about that.

Tucker hadn't changed much at all. He had ditched the beret but he still had the same shirt, shoes, and pants but he just cuffed his sleeves. He had grown a few inches but he had his growth spirt back in 8th grade. He tended to wear a watch now, too. Besides that no changes in anything. Same old Tuck.

Sam was still goth but her hair was longer. She wore black jeans with holes in them and a black and purple loose t-shirt with a purple tank top underneath. Her combat boots stayed the same. As for her height, she went from being the same height as Danny to being 5'6.

"You guys wanna head over to the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked. His friends smiled and they didn't have to say a word before all three of them began racing down to the Nasty Burger.

Like I said, their personalities hadn't changed much.

Sam came in first being followed closely by Danny who, when he got to the Nasty Burger, kept running as he looked back at Tucker. He ran into someone and fell to the ground with a _thump._

"Hey, watch where you're-" Danny paused recognizing the person he had bumped into, "Mr. Lancer?" He said surprised. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Daniel?" Mr. Lancer said back. That was when Tucker came in panting like crazy. Lancer spotted his other two students and smiled a bit.

"You three are inseparable," He couldn't help but saying. Somehow he always knew they'd stick together forever. They were all so close. He loved to see how they had changed, but at the same time they were the same three kids he knew when he taught them.

"So, how's it been?" Sam asked as she leaned up against the wall of the Nasty Burger.

"It's been nice. Although I still haven't had three students who are quite like you three," Lancer replied and saw Danny flinch a bit at that for some reason, "Daniel? Are you okay?"

Danny looked up and tossed his hair out of his face, "Hm? Oh, yeah."

He was still the same student he was back in High School. Although he was somehow better at running even though the only difference Lancer saw in him was his height change. They were about the same height now.

 _Daniel had never really been the best athlete. Maybe he's been working out lately..._ Lancer thought.

"So...how's class been?" Tucker asked noticing the awkward silence between the four of them.

"It's been good. Less ghosts attack. I've noticed that Danny Phantom has been faster to get to the ghosts before they show up lately," Lancer said happily and Danny smiled a bit but hid it under his bangs.

The truth was that the ghosts didn't even really have a reason to go to Casper High anymore. They were all after him, anyways. Sure there was the occasional ghost attack and he had to save everyone but besides that everything was good.

"And how have you three been? Anything new?" Lancer asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Nothing much. My parents blew up the ghost lab, my sister's over at Harvord, and Tucker made a new video game system," Danny replied. Tucker then took out his PDA and showed Mr. Lancer a picture of it.

The teacher had to admit, he was impressed. Tucker Foley may have ditched class and been a bit of a trouble maker with his friends but Lancer knew he was naturally smart.

"I call it Tucktendo. The best gaming system in Amity Park," Tucker said proudly as he put a hand on his hip.

Lancer smiled before turning to the goth who was still leaned against a building with a small smile showing through her usually blank face.

"And what about you, Miss. Manson?" He asked and Sam looked surprised at the mention of her name but quickly hid it.

"Nothing much. I won an award at a goth poetry place out of town for the best poem. First place," Sam said sounding almost cocky, something that Lancer had never heard from her. It took him by surprise, actually.

 _I guess all of the goth stereotypes are getting to my head,_ he thought.

He was about to ask about Jazz when Danny suddenly gasped and clasped his hands over his mouth. He looked around worriedly like Lancer had seen him do many times before.

"You still have the same old habits, huh Mr. Fenton?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that," Danny mumbled and began to run into the Nasty Burger, "I'll be right back, gotta go to the bathroom!"

Lancer watched his old student leave, his hair flopping every which way as he ran. To be honest, Mr. Lancer missed Danny's old habits of running off at the most bizarre times.

"He's still doing that, I see," Lamcer commented as Tucker and Sam laughed nervously.

"Weird, right?" Tucker shrugged as his voice surprisingly cracked a bit.

"Indeed," Lancer said as he spotted a ghost fly by. This ghost had become pretty familiar throughout Amity. With its recognizable metal suit, there weren't any others like it. His name? Skulker.

Danny Phantom came flying out of the Nasty Burger roof from what looked like where the bathrooms were. Weird.

An ectoblast sent Skulker flying into the pavement and he was down in a heartbeat. That is, if ghosts had heartbeats...

"Man, Skulker. You're getting really easy to beat," Phantom said simply before uncapping the Fenton thermos and sucking Skulker in.

Wait, _Fenton_ thermos? Lancer had to do a bit of a double-take. The thermos clearly had the word Fenton painted across the side.

"Why is Danny Phantom using a Fenton thermos?" He asked Sam and Tucker who were quiet for a second before Sam spoke up.

"Uh...The Fentons gave it to him. They had this truce going on for about a month, didn't you hear?" What Sam had said sounded very forced. Lancer could tell almost immediately that it was one of the trio's many famous lies.

Danny came walking back with something behind his back.

"Well, Mr. Lancer, I guess we'll see you around," Danny smiled and the trio walked into the Nasty Burger just in time for Mr. Lancer to catch a glimpse of a certain Fenton thermos in Danny's hands.

He waved goodbye and walked off with a smile on his face.

 _It all makes perfect sense now._ _What a random run-in..._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if the ending feels kinda forced. Do you like it? Please R &R to tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all in my next story! **

**Bbyyyyyeeeeee!**


End file.
